


A Twist in Time

by amongthestars



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentions of Finn Collins, Minor Raven/Wick, Post 2x08, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2882948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amongthestars/pseuds/amongthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke steps into the future.</p><p>It's not exactly what she expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Twist in Time

Clarke stepped out of her tent expecting patients to come swarming. She’d been neglecting her duties all day and her work load was most likely building up. What was left of the 100 in Camp Jaha only came to her for medical help, not yet comfortable around her mother.

Surprisingly, no one was waiting for Clarke outside her tent or in the medical room upon the ark. She decided to seek out Bellamy. They’d started planning the rescue attempt on Mount Weather, growing tired of the constant stalling of the adults. The adults continued to claim the lack of man power and defenses ultimately outweighed the need to retrieve the rest of the 100.

Abby tried to lobby for the rescue attempt, but with the newly formed council containing Kane and Jaha the topic was rarely brought up.

“There you are.”

“Bellamy.” Clarke sighed with relief as she turned towards him. He started towards her. Clarke had recently found sanctuary with Bellamy. He’d been around a lot after Finn’s death. The Arkers all looked at her with pity or fear, Raven barely spoke to her, and Octavia wasn’t around her much.

“Where have you been?” Bellamy asked as her reached her. “I haven't been able to find you all day. Raven said you asked her to shut off electricity to the fence.”

Clarke was shocked. She didn’t recall speaking to Raven at all, much less sneaking out of camp. “Um.”

Bellamy looked at her, expecting an explanation of her absence. She didn’t really know how to reply and decided silence might be her only savior.

Bellamy sighed, “I thought we agreed no more impromptu trips outside the gates, especially alone.”

“Well…” Clarke trailed off. At this point in time Clarke wouldn’t step foot outside the gates, especially alone, not since Finn’s death. Bellamy knew that.

Bellamy ran a hand through his hair, obviously frustrated with her answers. He reached out to softly rub the sides of her arms, the worry fading from his face. He ran his thumbs over her shoulders over and over. He seemed to be convincing himself she was actually there, safe. That was new.

Clarke eyed his curiously. She’d never seen him act that worried before, not since Octavia went missing.

“Hey,” She got his attention. She placed her hand onto his arm, reassuringly, “I’m alright.”

He nodded, “We should probably let Abby know you're fine. She's been on edge since you went missing.”

Her let go of her arms, reaching for her hand.

Her eyes widened, “You told my mother I was missing?”

“Of course,” He looked at her as if she was crazy. “Clarke, you have to understand, you were gone for hours.”

“Right,” She nodded. Clarke didn’t need to be reminded that she was missing moments in her memory. She hoped it would come back to her, maybe after a good night’s sleep.

He took her hand again and they made their way towards the ark. Towards her mother.

Later, Clarke would think that the hand holding should’ve been her first clue.

Undoubtedly, as soon as she stepped through the doors of the ark, her mother’s arms were wrapped around her. She and Bellamy's hands broke and she found herself missing the feeling of his hand in hers.

Abby took a bit longer than usual to let go of her daughter, “Where have you been?”

Clarke was going to have to come up with a good excuse if her memory didn’t return soon.

Bellamy saved her from answering, “She's fine Abby. Just her usual unscheduled adventure into the woods.”

Abby, surprisingly to Clarke, looked amused, “Don't act like you weren't as worried as I was, Bellamy.”

Clarke looked between what was becoming her best friend and her mother and only saw fondness between them. Last Clarke knew, they barely knew each other. Now they looked as if they were having weekly family dinner.

Clarke must’ve not had enough sleep last night and was imaging things.

Abby’s little gray hairs and increasing wrinkles should’ve been her second clue, but Clarke was too preoccupied with the possibility of memory loss to notice.

Bellamy continued his conversation with her mother, shrugging. “She somehow always makes it back here.”

He nudged Clarke amused, “Not really sure how.”

Abby laughed. An actual laugh, Clarke hadn’t heard that sound in a while. Bellamy and her mother both seemed perfectly at ease with the fact that she went wondering off all the time. Not at all worried about the Mountain Men.

Abby nodded at Bellamy. “That’s true.” She turned to Clarke, “At least take someone with you next time.”

Bellamy laughed at that. “Yeah, Clarke. Maybe even let your boyfriend know, so you know, he isn’t worried sick.”

Clarke needed to clean out her ears, did he say boyfriend?

Bellamy continued, looking at Abby, “You know the princess does what she wants.”

Clarke rolled her eyes at the nickname, momentarily distracted, there was the ass Clarke had gotten used to.

Abby smiled at Clarke and Bellamy, almost entertained. “I need to go discuss strategy with Marcus.” She reached out to Clarke, “You’ll be alright won’t you?”

Clarke nodded and watched as her mother walked away from them. 

 Bellamy reunited his hand with Clarke's. “Well princess, next stop Raven and Wick.”

  
Clarke turned towards him, “Raven and Wick? Why?”  
  
Bellamy looked at her sheepishly, “I might've mentioned you were missing to them also.-  
  
“Bellamy!  
  
“They've been helping me look, we agreed to meet back in mechanics.” He finished.  
  
Clarke rolled her eyes in amusement, "Off we go then." She motioned for him to lead the way.

Clarke felt better than she had in a long time. She wasn’t used to Bellamy showing this much affection and if she was honest with herself, she actually kind of enjoyed it. She was going to comment about all the hand holding, but decided not to, assuming that the moment she brought it to Bellamy's attention, it would undoubtedly stop.

Bellamy and Clarke walked in, only to find Raven sitting comfortably on Wicks lap, laughing uncontrollably.

“Clarke!” Raven rose to give her a short hug, followed by a hug with Bellamy.  
  
Raven moved back towards Clarke. “I'm so glad you're alright.”  
  
"Yeah," Wick smiled at her from his seat, "You almost gave Bellamy a heart attack."  
  
Clarke looked between Raven and Wick confused. Since when had they been a thing? Last Clarke checked Raven was grieving the death of Finn and continuing to blame Clarke for it. Clarke would have thought that Raven would have happily left her in the forest to fend for herself and she didn't know Wick well, but he seemed relieved when she walked in.

Clarke looked to Bellamy to see if he thought the scene looked off but he had walked over to Wick, joking as if everything was normal.  
  
Raven gave Clarke a confused look. “Hey is everything alright?”  
  
Clarke shook her head, “Yeah, everything's fine. I'm just a bit out of it, I guess.”  
  
Raven obviously found nothing wrong as she turned towards Bellamy, “Looks like your girl needs a break.”  
  
Clarke's eyebrow went up, ‘his girl’?  
  
Bellamy laughed, turning away from Wick. “Raven you know how she gets when you call her that.”

Bellamy walked back to join Clarke, once again latching his hand to hers.

Pieces started to fly into place. There is no way she was dating Bellamy Blake, she thought. It wasn’t because she couldn’t imagine dating Bellamy Blake, because she definitely could. She just thought that if she was dating Bellamy Blake she would damn well remember it.

“Clarke!” Raven was waving a hand in front of her face.

Clarke jumped, again losing herself in her thoughts. “What?”

They group laughed. Wick motioned in the direction of the door, “Get her to bed Bellamy, she obviously needs to rest.

Clarke waited for a punch line about getting her _into_ bed that never came.

Bellamy nodded, “Time to lock the princess in her castle for the night.”

Clarke groaned. “Are you always going to call me that?”

Bellamy faced her, “Of course, _princess_.”

“Well then, I’ll just have to find a nickname for you.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“And what’ll that be?” Bellamy mocked.

Clarke elbowed him, “ _Ass._ ”

Raven and Wick glanced at each other and started to laugh.

Clarke blushed.

Bellamy glanced at the couple, “Sorry forgot you were there.”

Raven laughed and pushed them, “Get out of here you crazy kids.”

Bellamy dragged Clarke by the hand out of the ark towards the makeshift tables and chairs set outside.

They stopped near an empty table. “Hey, Princess?”

Clarke looked up at him, “Yeah?”

Bellamy’s grasped the side of her face, “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Clarke nodded. She wasn’t sure if she was okay, everything seemed topsy turvey but she would handle it. The last thing she needed was a worried Bellamy.

Bellamy smiled down at her and she found her heart beating faster. “In that case, your majesty,” Bellamy bowed, “I shall get you some drinks.”

Clarke laughed as he walked away.

As Clarke was about to sit down Octavia came barreling towards her, wrapping her arms around Clarke in a hug.

Octavia pulled away, only to start waving her hand in Clarke’s face.

Clarke laughed, “What, Octavia? What’s going on?”

“Lincoln proposed!” Octavia raved, “I mean I knew it was going to happen. You would know, you had to reassure me over and over again.

Clarke laughed, “Don’t you think it’s a bit early in your relationship to get married?”

“Claaaarke,” Octavia whined, “Now you sound like Bellamy. Besides we’ve been together for years.”

Wait what?

“Octavia,” Clarke paused.

“Uh oh,” Octavia laughed, “You only call me Octavia when you’re mad.”

“How long has it been since we landed on Earth?”

“Um,” Octavia pondered, “About four years now.”

Four years? There was no way. She could swear it had only been a year and a half since they all landed in that drop ship.

“Ahh,” Bellamy came out behind them, setting down the drinks, “So Lincoln finally proposed.”

Clarke and Octavia looked at him with open mouths.

“You knew?” Octavia accused him.

Bellamy grumbled under his breath, “He may have asked me for permission.”

“And you actually gave it to him?” Clarke looked amused.

Bellamy narrowed his eyes at her jokingly. “Of course.”

Octavia squealed and jumped up to kiss her brother’s check. “Thanks Bell!”

Bellamy rolled his eyes, “Yeah yeah.”

Octavia kissed Clarke on the check, “I don’t know what’s up with you, but thanks for reassuring me. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Octavia smiled at them and winked, “I’ll leave you two alone now.”

Clarke’s mind was racing. Her and Bellamy, Raven and Wick, Octavia engaged, of all things.

As Octavia walked off towards Lincoln, Bellamy wrapped his arms around Clarke pulling her forwards.

“Stay still,” Clarke commanded him. “I kind of want to try something new.”

He gave her a look of confusion but did as she told him

 She fisted her hands in his shirt and reached up on her toes until her lips met his. He unsurprisingly reciprocated, pressing his lips harder on hers, her lips opening in response. The kiss seemed to escalate from there. Clarke’s whine could be heard as he pulled away, keeping his forehead pressed up against hers.

He laughed, “Well, trust me princess _that_ is nothing new.”

He pushed hair away from her face.

“Bellamy?” Her eyes stayed closed.

“Yeah?”

“I think I might be visiting the future.”

She could hear his laugher, “Yeah? What do you think so far?”

She opened her eyes, laughing along with him. “I think that I can’t wait for it to come.”

He kissed her again.

Clarke woke up in her own tent, in her own time. Reality came crashing down on her. Finn was dead. Her people were still stuck in Mount Weather. Raven still hated her.

For now she would grieve, work on thing with her friends, and continue to plan the attack on Mount Weather. In her free time, she would spend her time with Bellamy, enjoying his presence, enjoying the feeling of falling in love. If there was one thing that for sure in Clarke’s world, it was that she couldn’t wait for time to catch up with her.

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> This ship gives me life. This is my first time writing in a long time & my first time writing for this fandom. Let me know your thoughts. Thanks(:


End file.
